


Never Danced Like This Before

by Synnerxx



Series: The ABCs Of Kink [6]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intense, M/M, Messy, Sibling Incest, Sticky, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD's a little overwhelmed with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Danced Like This Before

**Author's Note:**

> for my kink series: the letter f: first time.

JD swallows thickly, mouth dry, as he stares down at Jonathan’s face. This is the first time he’s ever seen Jonathan look like this - caught up in pleasure, aroused, aching for their touch. It’s almost too much for him. Drew’s underneath Jonathan, sitting up higher than him on the bed, whispering in his ear, too low for JD to really hear what he’s saying, but he doesn’t care as he presses another finger into Jonathan and watches the pleasure sweep across his face. JD braces himself with his other hand, feeling Drew’s leg shift against his arm.

Drew looks up at JD, nodding to him. “He’s ready.”

JD pulls his fingers out of Jonathan, making him whine in displeasure, forgetting that he’s after something better. JD slicks up his cock and guides the tip into Jonathan, thrusting into him smoothly. Jonathan cries out, throwing his head back against Drew’s shoulder, pushing his hips down against JD. Drew curls a hand around Jonathan’s chin, turning his face towards him, kissing him roughly as JD begins to move inside of Jonathan.

One of Jonathan’s legs is thrown over Drew’s and Drew lifts that leg, bending it at the knee and holding Jonathan even more spread open as JD once again slips his fingers back down to Jonathan’s hole, lube dripping from his hand to the bed. Jonathan holds himself very still as JD pushes a finger into him alongside his cock. Jonathan’s breath stutters out of him and he whimpers as JD adds another finger, stretching him out. JD’s terrified that he’s going to hurt Jonathan, that Jonathan won’t be able to take both of them at the same time, but Jonathan seems to be enjoying himself, if the loud moans he makes every time JD so much as twitches inside of him is any indication.

JD works another finger into Jonathan and Jonathan gasps, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he squeezes his eyes shut. The pleasurable burn from being stretched out like this is almost too much for him to take. Drew murmurs something in his ear, but he can’t hear him over the rush of blood in his veins. His hands clench in the bedsheets and he gives his hips an experimental rock, crying out again, arching against JD.

JD looks over Jonathan’s shoulder at Drew and Drew nods to him. JD gently works his fingers out of Jonathan and grabs his hips, shifting back onto his knees, careful not to slide out of Jonathan. Drew works a hand down in between them and guides his cock to Jonathan’s hole, letting JD slowly lower him onto his cock.

Jonathan pants, thighs trembling as he struggles to catch his breath as he’s stretched out by both JD and Drew. It feels so good to have both of them inside of him. The pain fades out, replaced by the burn of pleasure sparking along his nerves. JD eases back and then thrusts into him again and he shakes, hands moving to clutch at JD’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Drew rocks his hips as much as he can, but JD’s the only one with any real leverage and so he thrusts in and out of Jonathan, sliding his cock against Drew’s, feeling every twitch and throb of Drew’s cock inside of Jonathan.

Drew is kissing Jonathan again, sucking on his bottom lip, irritating the already swollen skin and all JD can do is watch, incredibly turned on at how hot his brothers are. Jonathan’s nails are cutting into his skin and he winces as Jonathan drags them down his back, leaving bright red marks in his wake, but JD only thrusts harder into him, making him cling tighter to him. Drew stares up at JD, a smirk dancing on his lips because he’s the one that set the whole thing up and he’s smug about it. JD kisses him harshly, more teeth than tongue, and Drew lets out a pleased groan.

JD skims one hand down Jonathan’s torso, still using the other to hold himself up as he fucks into Jonathan, and wraps his fingers around Jonathan’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jonathan practically howls, face going pleasure-slack as he moans and gasps, still clinging to JD’s shoulders. JD kisses him, unable to resist that red and swollen mouth any longer. Their kiss is softer than the one he shared with Drew, but no less intense for that. 

“Please, please, please, please.” Jonathan chants against JD’s mouth as Jd strokes him faster, working his hips harder.

“You gonna come?” JD asks breathlessly, watching as Drew sucks a bruise onto the side of Jonathan’s neck.

That’s all it takes for Jonathan to arch up against his hand, coming hard and hot over his fingers, clenching down around the two of them. Drew muffles his groan of pleasure in Jonathan’s shoulder, pushing his cock even further into Jonathan as he comes, the rush of heat slicking the way for JD to fuck into Jonathan faster and harder. His own orgasm is fast approaching as he drops his head to bite and suck at Jonathan’s throat.

His hips stutter against Jonathan as he comes and he shakes, arms nearly giving out on him. He carefully eases himself down onto Jonathan, trying not to squish either of his brothers. They lay in a sticky, sweaty heap, panting and relishing their afterglow.

One of Drew’s hands is running through JD’s hair and it feels nice. Jonathan’s hands are limp on JD’s back, nails no longer biting in his skin. When he feels like he can move again, JD slowly pushes himself up and eases out of Jonathan, trying not to hurt him. Both Drew and Jonathan give breathy little moans as he pulls out. Jonathan squirms off of Drew, shivering as Drew’s cock slides out of him as well. He winces as some of their come drips out of him and onto the sheets. They need to be washed anyway.

JD collapses in a heap next to Jonathan. He’s pretty sure he’s not going to move for the next month. Jonathan curls against him, sleepy and warm and slightly sticky. Drew grumbles about the sheets and needing a shower before Jonathan tosses an arm across his belly, preventing him from getting up. Drew subsides, one arm stretched across Jonathan to rest on the curve of JD’s hip. 

“Shower and fresh sheets later. Nap now.” Jonathan demands, tugging them both closer to him.

They curl up on either side of him, content and sated. Later, they will share the shower and clean each other up, being extra gentle with Jonathan, but for now, they sleep, bare skin on bare skin, soaking each other in.


End file.
